Endeavor
by Jinxblog
Summary: SasuSaku A peek into the Future and a look into the Past, but what really matters is the Present. One-shot


(NOTE: If it says "Sakumo H." as the main character, please disregard that. It was a mistake when I created it. I have already changed it, but until FanFiction changes it, please disregard it. THIS IS A SASUSAKU!!!)

Hello! This story is solely dedicated to my friend Krista. _Happy VERY belated Birthday. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

_Please enjoy. _

* * *

_If I could tell you one thing that I have learned about life, it wouldn't be that time heals deep wounds, because they never heal. It wouldn't be to treat others the way you would want to be treated, or what goes around comes around, because it really doesn't. It would be this. _

_It goes on._

----------------

Sometimes…my friends used to ask me what happened. It is such a silly question. What happened? What happened to the person they used to know?

Sometimes…I even asked myself. What happened to me when my life crumbled before my eyes? What happened when the world I knew suddenly disappeared? Such silly questions. Why do I even bother? Heh…another silly question.

Life's one big journey. A journey that, as I have learned, is filled with holes, shadows, and pain. Lots of pain. But, as I have also learned, the journey is not always hard. It's not always lonely. Life can be filled with friends.

Can…Life is sometimes empty. Friends can sometimes fill that gap…but…there are some parts on the road of life that have to be lived alone. I used to think these times were the actual "living hell". I used to think that I couldn't go on anymore. That I should just fall over and die. That I should just give in and fall down.

But I never did. Why? … That's just a silly question.

----------------

Sometimes I waste my time and energy thinking about what happened. I don't know why; old wounds resurface and old memories, mostly unwanted ones, come out of hiding. It's…bothersome, but…I can't seem to stop. I thought I was long over it; after all, it has been nine years…

…_nine years_? How time flies. It feels just like yesterday that I got my Konoha headband. Nine years since Team 7…since 'us'.

Somehow, I think Team 7 was destined to disintegrate. I mean, what were they thinking? The last Uchiha, a demon, and a useless, teenage fan girl? That's disaster right there. Yeah…total disaster…just look at the way we turned out…

Heh…here I go again, reliving the past. I just can't stop can I?

The food in front of me grows cold. I've just been picking at it for the past half-hour, its almost unrecognizable. Feeling that my food has had enough torture, I heave my lazy butt of the bench. I've lost my appetite. A few coins drop out of my hand as I leave the table. I'm so focused on the ground, I barely hear the owner say "Thank-you" as I walk through the door.

I drag my feet through the streets. My destination? The hospital. When has it not been? That place…full of death and pain…I belong there. We complement each other.

Part of my brain is screaming at me to turn around. To go somewhere else. Anywhere, but there. I just numb it out. There's no use. I'll have to face him sometime; besides, I've dragged it on long enough.

I walk inside and lazily scribble my name onto the sheet of paper at the main desk.

"Good morning Sakura-san." I can barely hear the attendants greeting. But I do, and look at her with emotionless eyes.

"Same to you. My assignments?" I see the flash of disappoint meant in her eyes. I know she's been trying to get some kind of reaction out of me for months now. She has determination, I'll give her that, but it's been awhile since anybody has gotten anything out of me.

The attendant hands me a clipboard with some papers in it like always, and I mumble a 'Thanks'…like always. It's our routine, and I have no intentions of changing that. I walk off and take a glance at the list of patients. It's the usual. Villagers with broken bones, and case of severe infection here and there, oh, and don't forgot that ninja who just came back from a dangerous mission and is in critical condition. I sigh. Life can get repetitive.

----------------

I'm almost done with my rounds when a nurse comes up to me. She extends her hand, a single piece of paper in her grasp.

"Tsuande-sama's wishes." Three words, yet the mean a lot to me. I take the paper gingerly, and watch as she scampers off. I force my eyes to look at what it says. Part of my mind screaming for me not to, but I numb it out.

_Sakura,_

_Stop by room 117. It's time to deal with the problem. _

_Tsunade_

_Hokage_

I can't suppress a small snort. _Hokage_. It's like she is making sure that I understand that I don't have a choice.

I wait until I'm done with all my patients, before I even begin to think about room 117. You know, most of the people who work here don't even know that the hospital has a room 117. It's set aside for situations like these. You know, when someone isn't supposed to be in the village and needs medical attention.

I walk slowly to the back of the hospital and through un-used rooms. I find myself in a dark hallway, though I'm not lost. I place a hand tenderly on the wall in front of me, gather some courage, and block out my screaming mind.

"Kai." The genjutsu dispels and I'm looking at a white door. I read the plaque below the small window, just to make sure.

**Uchiha Sasuke**

Yup, I'm here.

----------------

The metal handle is cold in my hands as I turn it. The door creaks open and it seems everything is happening in slow motion. Little by little, the door opens to reveal the room.

There his is. My old teammate. My old crush. My past…

He's lying on the bed, probably asleep. I watch the covers rise and fall rhythmically. Up. Down. Up. Down. I catch myself staring at him and snap back into reality.

I move like a ghost, sliding across the room to the monitors. I quickly check the screen and turn to make my escape.

At least…that was the plan.

"What are you doing?" I hardly suppress a shudder. Nothing's worse than being caught trying to make a getaway. My body turns around slowly.

He's sitting upright. I should have known that he wasn't sleeping. The sheets have fallen off and lay in a crumpled mess at his lap, a kunai firmly in his hand.

That really hit hard. A kunai. It just went to show me how far we had become. How little he trusted this village. How little he trusted…me, but I didn't let it show.

"Tsunade's orders." I looked at him with careless eyes. We stayed like this for countless minutes. When I was certain he would say no more, I left. What reason did I have to stay?

I unconsciously paused at the door, half closed. I waited for a second…for something…anything…

…I was met with silence.

The door closed with an echoing 'thunk'. The genjutsu resumed and the door disappeared. I stood there, in the darkness. I stumbled forward a few feet before giving up trying to walk. I grabbed the wall for support. Unfortunately, there's nothing to hang onto and I slump to the floor. I regain some composure and lean my back against the wall. The back of my head hits the wall ungracefully as my eyes stare at the flickering lights. They're hypnotic you know. Flashing on and off…

How long has it been? I ask myself. I'm already zoned out and captured in my thoughts. A bitter laugh escapes my mouth when I remember how long it's been.

…nine years…

…since Sasuke left…

----------------

The wind hits my skin and a chill creeps up my spine. I knew I should have brought a jacket; it was supposed to be cold this night. I grasp onto my arms and rub them together furiously as I make a run to the nearest teashop. The warm air hits me just as hard as the cold did, but this time, I melt in its welcome heat. I spot the nearest booth and sink into the seat. I feel a headache coming on and groan. Great.

"Rough day?"

I turn to my right and spot a familiar face. "You have no idea." I smile and gesture her to sit down.

"So what's up?" Ino asks as she slides into the booth. I can't help feel so thankful for Ino's friendship over the past years. After we had gotten over our childish antics, there was nothing blocking our friendship from blossoming. She always seems to know when I have had a bad day…and where to find me. I secretly think she's psychic.

"Oh you know…" I drop my gaze and act like my tea cup is the most important thing in the world. Ino chuckles and I slowly raise my eyes to her face. There is an all-knowing look on it.

"Awww…Uchiha problems?" She teases sarcastically and I shoot her an angry glance.

"Ino, you know I'm over that _childish_ crush." She smiles evilly. I cringe.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you still don't have feelings for him." I look at her with a 'please-stop' look, and she just laughs it off. "But, seriously Sakura, why are you letting him bother you so much? It's been two weeks already since he came back."

I stare down into my tea and look at my reflection. I staring at a girl who has long pink hair hanging loosely around her neck, her eyes are filled with years of trials and battles. Though she looks strong, I can tell she's about to break…just one more crack…Was this really me?

"It's not him…it's the thought." Ino stayed silent and I know she's probably confused, so I continue with a dead voice. "We were doomed from the start you know. All of us. Destiny decided to be cruel. Naruto and Sasuke went their own ways, and me…I guess you can say that I got the short end of the stick. Trying so hard to catch up, but when I would finally think I did, they would be so far ahead."

The room was filled with hearty laugher from other people, but it seemed so silent between us.

"What are you saying?" Ino questioned.

"I'm saying…I'm scared."

----------------

My ritual hospital visits included regular check-ups to the mighty Uchiha. Few words were exchanged, but after two weeks, I still had butterflies in my stomach whenever I would enter his room. Every now and then, his sheets would need to be changed and I would find them in a neat little pile on the floor. He would be curled up and his back turned toward the door. Sometimes, I would catch myself smiling, though I would silently smack myself.

I couldn't help be annoyed by his arrogance. His injuries were certainly severe at first and still, after four weeks, he was only able to walk around his room. He was improving though, but it seems like his superior thinking will never improve. After bringing him new sheets, I would leave them at the end of his bed and leave. They would always magically make themselves anyway.

So this routine carried on for the two weeks after my talk with Ino at the Teashop. It was always the same thing. I only talked when he talked to me, and I never did anything out of the ordinary. That was…until today.

I was busily checking the monitors, after I put some fresh towels in the bathroom, when his voice startled me.

"Sakura…" I slowly turned to face his bed, but he was turned away.

"Yes?" My voice was hoarse and I quickly cleared my throat. He didn't continue so my shoulders sagged a bit, and I turned my attention back to the monitors.

"Where's Naruto?" Now that caught me off guard. I heard the bed shift and when I turned around this time, he was looking at me. Although the bandages across his forehead were distracting, he looked just like the Sasuke I remembered.

"Naruto…" How could I explain things to him? The village and the people in it have changed since he was here.

Sighing, I pulled a chair from under one of the tables and sat down, purposely turning my face away from his gazing eyes. "He's…around." I felt his eyes narrow at me.

"So he's not dead?"

Deep memories floated up into my head. "No…"

"Then where is he?" Sasuke's voice was pressing, almost impatient.

"I…I don't know…" Another sigh escaped from my mouth. "Naruto's not a normal shinobi anymore. Ever since Jiraiya-sama died…he's not the same." I shook my head of the memories. Bit by bit, I turned my head toward Sasuke. His expression was unreadable, but his eyes wanted more.

"Naruto was furious. He wanted all of Akatsuki dead. So he went power hungry. But Tsunade-sama wouldn't let him out of the village so he turned to the most powerful war hawk in Konoha, Danzou." I took a quick glance at Sasuke. "You probably don't know who he is but…he has a lot of resources.

"So Naruto went to him years ago and demanded that he train him. Of course, Danzou was delighted to have the "Village Weapon" at his feet, and eagerly trained him. Rumors have it he's the most powerful ANBU under Danzou's control…if not in the whole village. He's not a threat to Konoha, but to other villages? Yes. He's a weapon now."

Sasuke was silent, probably absorbing the new information. "So that's why he never visited me…"

I was shocked. When had Sasuke ever cared?

"It's probably the best that he not." I said softly.

"Why?" He inquired.

"He'd have to kill you."

----------------

"I don't know, Sakura…"

"Please?" Tsunade sighed and finally nodded.

----------------

"What's the meaning of this Haruno?" His voice was a sharp and angry knife in my side. I couldn't really blame him for being skeptical about the idea, because I was pushing the limits this time. "I refuse to participate in this absurd mess." His closes his obsidian eyes and points to the door. "Leave, you're an unwelcomed presence."

I open my mouth in protest, but my brain gets the better of me and reminds me there is no use in forcing him to go along. I collect the scattered papers and make my leave. Despite my better judgment, I pause at the door and give one final comment. My voice is weak and submitting.

"Sorry, I just thought you would like some fresh air." Behind me Sasuke's gaze intensifies, and sends small shivers down my spine. He's never been outright angry at me, but I can tell he holds me far away. I try not to test my luck anymore and leave. The door shuts behind me, unanswered, but I have a feeling he'll take the bait.

--------------

Tsunade, always under the constant strain of paperwork, was found sitting at her desk doing just that. She would try to concentrate but her mind keeping wandering. She was expecting someone.

If on cue, Tsunade felt a subtle presence in the room and slightly raised her head in response. "Right on time I see," her voice traveled around the room, yet it looked like she was alone. An onlooker might have thought she was talking to herself, but Tsunade had company. Directly in front of her an ANBU materialized through the floor. Tsunade didn't even spare a glance at the new presence in the room.

"We hold punctuality in the highest regards." Tsunade inwardly winced. Danzou had thoroughly stained him, installed in him all of his beliefs and trained him into his personal puppet. _"Soon…I'll completely lose him…"_ Tsunade took a few precious moments to reminisce, before snapping to attention.

"I have a request for you." The Hokage's voice was stern, the power of her position fully showing. The ANBU in front of her made no movement, no physical reaction, and said nothing. Though the ANBU stayed rigid, the slug princess had a vague idea of what was going through his mind.

"Hokage-sama, the last time I honored one of your requests, I ended up disobeying a direct order form one of my superiors. I am quite certain he will not allow another mishap." The ANBU's words held nothing but the truth. Tsunade had asked him to do something that went against what many people augured was a mistake, but Tsunade believed she had done the right thing.

"What's done is done." Tsunade ignored what felt like a narrowing glare from the ANBU and reached into a desk drawer to pull out a plain scroll. She dispelled the seal and handed the rolled parchment to the ANBU. He reached for it hesitantly, clearly dreading what the contents held. Slowly unraveling it, he scanned the words it held.

Tsunade watched as the ANBU settled the scroll down with apparent grace. She gave him a few moments to make his decision, and tensed when he sighed.

"Only because it's you."

--------------

I had high hopes for today. My work at the hospital seemed to slow to a crawl, and I caught myself anticipating when my work would finally free me. Although I did have some worries if Tsunade was able to do what I had requested. And if she did, all would be going according to plan.

My clipboard trembled in my hands as a slowly put my hand on the cold handle. I built up some courage, calling myself a coward, and opened the door with renewed vigor. What I saw inside couldn't have pleased me more.

Sasuke was standing up, looking outside the lone window in the room. Instead of the usual hospital clothes, he had on a black kimono with the Uchiha symbol on the back. I couldn't help but allow a smirk to grace my lips. The light from the setting sun lit the room in an orange glow, and his silhouette against the light caused a small blush to creep onto my face. I growled inwardly at my pathetic weakness and pushed all feeling aside to focus on the Uchiha.

"I guess you're going to take me up on my offer then." I smiled when I heard him snort.

--------------

It was a cloudless night sky outside, and a full moon at that. We walked in silence towards my favorite teashop. I distanced myself from him as we made our way. Not once did I look at him, not once did I speak, or let my eyes waver from our destination. I let him brood in silence, as I caught villagers throwing glares at the Uchiha. All was expected. He was a traitor and deserved to be treated as one, but I let them know that he was being supervised when they noticed my presence.

When we reached the door, I opened it for him and we went inside. I had reserved a booth in relative seclusion, so as not to be bothered, but I had a feeling no one would want to be near him anyways. He sat directly in front of me, and ordered nothing when the waiter came by. Although my childhood dream was sitting right in front of me, my mind was elsewhere, silently waiting for my other guest to arrive.

"You're waiting for someone." I nodded my head, as I stared into my tea. The green liquid was still circling around the cup, and the hot steam lightly tickled my face in its warm essence.

"He's-" I stopped in mid-sentence when a vaguely familiar chakra signature came to my attention. I felt a prickle of surprise and happiness in my stomach, but then a light feeling of uneasiness quickly over took them. "Well, are you going to join us?" I hoped he would go for the tease, which he did.

To my left, a shinobi clad in a traditional Konoha flak and black clothing materialized. "Naruto, you're late."

"I have my priorities."

I caught Sasuke's eyes narrow at Naruto's statement. I turn to look at Naruto who is eyeing Sasuke. I know it is hard for him to disobey orders and not kill him on the spot, but I'm glad he doesn't. "How long can you stay?" My voice is pleading and foreign to me, almost begging. I want this to last; I want 'us' to last.

"Not long, I have a mission tonight." I watched him take a sip of the tea I had ordered for him in anticipation of his coming. The words were certainly disappointing. Naruto turns towards my inquiring eyes; he's not wearing his mask today, so cerulean blue and emerald green collide. I can hardly remember the last time I've gazed into them. It's somewhat comforting, in a weird way. I know that anytime now, he'll have to leave and continue to protect the village under the cover of night, but I enjoy his presence every second.

It's odd. I'm so closer to Naruto than Sasuke ever was. I consider Naruto my brother too such an extent, when he told me he was joining the ANBU, it hurt twice as much as when Sasuke left. It's moments like these that I hang on to every tiny second in with him.

Deep inside, I've always wanted to ask him if he ever thinks about me, or about Team 7. I wonder if he'll say that he's moved on and tell me that I should too. I've always been so stubborn, thinking that one-day, all of us will be together doing missions like the old days, but it's been nine years since anything remotely close to that.

"Sakura…Sakura."

"Huh?" Out comes the most intelligent response known to man.

"Please explain why you requested that I be here tonight?" Naruto's face was utterly emotionless as he peered at me. Sasuke had yet to say a word, but I was pretty sure he was wondering the same thing.

"I bet you have an idea." I say in a childish voice, like one just caught red-handed. He relinquished a sigh, and my heart drooped.

"Yes I do, but I'm sorry to say that I have other things to do than to water your little dreams of Team 7." He stood up while I fought the urge to pull him back down. He was walking away, and once again, I could do nothing expect watch. Naruto disappeared onto the street, and I slowly turned to face Sasuke, expect, he wasn't there. The seat in front of me was completely empty.

I burst through the tea shop's door and was blasted by the winter wind, my jacket forgotten at home. I spotted no one I knew, only villagers on their usual hustle and bustle of life. I tsked and activated Sasuke's chakra tracker hidden inside his mandatory hospital wristband, a 'precaution' as Tsunade had called it. I immediately felt where he was and hurried to his location; my tea still untouched at the table.

----------------

"Stop." Sasuke's voice was certainly commanding and authoritative, although he had a slight idea that the man wouldn't come to a halt. But he did.

"Uchiha Sasuke, what makes you think you have any command over me." Naruto swirled around and exploded in a puff of smoke, no hands signs made. When the white smoke cleared, Naruto was now clad in traditional ANBU clothes, a kitsune mask on his face; moonlight shined on his ANBU tattoo. Certainly an intimidating sight to behold, not that Sasuke was going to admit that anytime soon. "I have been ordered to kill you on site, but I have refrained myself so far at Hokage-sama's request. If you continue to delay my return to headquarters, I may just carry out my orders."

A bitter, short laugh comes out of Sasuke's mouth. "You could never defeat me before, what make this so different?" Sasuke's coal eyes stayed glued to Naruto's form, but a sudden feeling of dread pricked at his back. His uncertainly was confirmed when he felt a cold metal touch his throat, a kunai. _"Kage Bunshin."_

"You really think so?" Naruto's voice danced on the line between human and animalistic. Naruto forced the kunai harder against Sasuke's throat. The raven maintained a calm physique, but anger and a bit of edginess mixed together in his stomach.

"That's enough Naruto." The blonde visibly tensed at the voice, but backed off, eventually. "No need to get worked up before a mission." To Sasuke's right, a man dressed in ANBU clothing stepped out of the shadows on the rooftop. He wasn't wearing his mask; instead it was gripped in his hand, so the Uchiha had a clear view of his face. _"Sai."_

"Ah, it's Sauske. We met again, although my orders are still the same as last time." He smiled, but the raven only narrowed his eyes. Naruto cut off Sasuke's fuming when he announced their leave. The Uchiha was left alone on rooftop; at least, he thought he was.

--------------

I leaned against the cool stone, the cold leaked through my thin clothing annoyingly; my back might as well have been bare, it sure felt like it. The conversation I had just overheard replayed in my mind. Naruto's true colors had shown. Ready at a moment's notice to carry out an order, even it if was killing an ex-teammate.

But, part of me couldn't help but wonder, that maybe, that's what being a shinobi was all about: Carrying out orders and protecting the village…at all costs.

What a horrible thought.

I catch myself biting my lower lip, and a shiver runs through me, as if a cold wind just hit me, but the alley I had hidden myself in wouldn't allow any wind to touch me. The soft sound of walking footsteps catches my ears. The noise gets louder as the footsteps scrap along the cement…closer…closer…then they stop. I turn my head slightly to see who it is, and then away. This was pathetic, a new low for me; hiding out in an alley while my ex-teammates almost kill each other. I should have been the one to stop them, yet it was Sai, Naruto's ANBU partner, who did. I feel so…it's almost like… like I'm non-existent. Both of them have grown so far and they're so strong…that…I'm afraid they don't need me anymore.

I turn my head towards Sasuke who's waiting in the middle of the road. I heave myself off the wall, and walk towards him. We stay silent as we stroll towards the hospital.

The cold grips at my arms and whips my face; this is the coldest winter Konoha has ever had. I can't seem to feel my arms, I don't know whether it's from the cold, or if it's that I just don't care anymore. I find that my eyes are glued to the ground the whole walk there.

--------------

My cold, thin fingers gently outline the wooden picture frame. I slowly wipe the dust on the glass that's hiding the photo hiding underneath it. Dust sticks to my finger as I pull away. It's been too long since I last looked at this. So long…that I almost forgot I had buried it under my unused clothes. Tinkling stars shed their light on the picture.

My eyes carefully burn the image in my mind. I stifle a sigh.

What I would give to be them. So young, so happy and oblivious. Well, at least three of them are young. I laugh at my thought. No, Kakashi will always be young to me. Him? Old? No, what a horrible thought. I smile again.

Only for it to disappear. They have no idea what I would do to be that girl. Surrounded my friends, so innocent and smiling. My eyes look up to the two boys scowling at each other. What I would to be surrounded by love.

Oh what I would give to turn back time.

My hands move to hide the picture under forgotten clothes, when they stop. Call it a women's intuition or a gut feeling, but I stop.

_Maybe things can change. _

For the first time in years, my picture of Team Seven stands in its rightful place. And for the first time in years, I sleep peacefully.

--------------

"Haruno, there is no way out of this. It has already been decided. This _is_ your duty to Konoha." The Hokage slaps down a single leaf of paper at the tip of her desk. It hangs off a bit and my hand shoots out to grab it before it completely slips off. I didn't bother reading the words sprawled across the page, it would hurt too much.

"It's time for Konoha to show off its power. We can't let this continue to happen. And so were sending the best we can offer." Tsuande finished up, a hint of glaring pride and anxiousness lined her voiced. Of course, it was easy for the princess to feel this way. Once the mission was a success, she would be the one to get all the credit. It was expected. She wasn't the one who was going to die.

"So, who else are you sending on this suicide?" I asked nonchalantly.

Tsunade was one of the people who I knew that changed. So very much. Although she had been able to hide ageing behind a stupid jutsu, she had been unable to hide her losses.

To put it plainly…the years haven't been too kind to her. Not literally speaking. Once life stripped away her protective layers, there was nothing left. She had to start anew. And where did she turn to you ask? Well, smothering herself in political affairs and trying to shove Konoha through a bottleneck tube of course. She buried herself in mounds of paperwork, trying to set up alliances with other countries; squishing the all the new genin under her thumb in efforts to improve the minimum shinobi level, and of course, trying to show the whole world, just who they were messing with.

Well logically thinking, this wasn't such a bad idea in the long run. Konoha had suffered two big blows from the Kyuubi attack the Sound-Sand invasion, so showing the other villages that we're not the weakling anymore, wasn't such a bad move.

So I guess that improving village moral was a good idea.

But, starting a war with Kumo over a few hostile exchanges?

Not such a good idea.

Which all brings us to our current situation.

After my remark, Tsunade's hazel eyes visibly narrowed. I gave a thought that maybe this was a touchy subject to her. And my ponderings were rewarded.

"Well, I already have a recommendation…that has undoubtedly been approved by the council…and well…I don't see any problem with it myself in the matter."

I responded to the words by shifting my weight to my right leg.

My left one was getting tired.

"Well?" I droned out. This was a little unusual for me. I normally treated Tsuande with high respect and support in her decisions as Hokage; as her position was really the only thing she had left. So acting all sarcastic towards her was out of character.

"Well…" Tsunade said mimicking my earlier tone; that's when I decided that a change in attitude was needed on my part. "Danzou requested that his new "weapon" be tested in the battlefield." She looked down to rearrange some papers on desk only to look back up at me with very interested eyes.

I hated it. I hated myself. I hated that I could just stand there and not feel anything.

Nothing.

No anger. No sadness.

Just indifference.

And I hated it.

The Hokage's eyes continued to peer at me. They were looking, trying to look directly into my soul. Too bad. They wouldn't find anything.

"I agreed." Still nothing. "And since you are my most trusted ninja, I am sending you along too. If you have no objections." Again, she eyed me suspiciously.

"No." My monotonic response.

This time she did something I didn't expect. She smirked. How unexpected this was.

"I wouldn't be too hasty to respond so uncaringly Sakura. There is one more person I have added to the team."

Before she even spoke the words, I knew who it was. This uncanny feeling. Such mixed emotions.

Oh the cruel irony.

----------------

About five years ago…I would have loved this situation.

Together…heading out on a mission. Speeding through trees at neck-breaking speeds, anticipating the impending battle. Fiery blood would sear through my veins, my heart would beat faster, the pounding giving my whole body a steady beat.

Of course right now…the sheer awkwardness of the whole scenario was suffocating me. I couldn't tell if bothered the two. I couldn't tell anything with those two. They seemed unfazed. Passive as rocks…well…as passive as jumping in the air, swinging around trees…rocks. Their eyes remained glued to the horizon, the goal always in mind.

I muffled a sigh and picked up speed, situating myself between them. Between the boys.

Even after all these years…I couldn't stop myself.

Between _**my**_ boys.

---------------

As soon as the first kunai was thrown, I couldn't help but wonder what the heck we got ourselves into. And this wondering only increased when my senses told me that there was a lot more reinforcements heading our way. And this whole theory that we're in way over our heads was confirmed when a katana managed to cut my arm, while a shuriken found its way into my shoulder.

Dislodging the thrown shuriken from my shoulder blade, and hurling at the nearest enemy, I gathered some healing chakra and made quick work of my wounds.

By the twentieth time I had to use my chakra scalpels to cut some ninja's heart, and by the time I had lost track of how many different shinobi I had seen…I knew this was madness.

By the time I found myself back-to-back with Sasuke surrounded by a hefty amount of shinobi…I knew this was going to be quite the story to tell…if I lived to tell it.

"Where's Naruto?" He breathed out. Heavily breathing. Not a good sign. Suddenly, my right shoulder felt wet.

Blood. He'd been stabbed. Clean through too.

This was the consequence of 20-on-2 fighting; one of them was bound to find an opening.

I reached around and placed my left hand on the wound. The blood was sticky and clung to my bare fingertips. The subtle green glow of the healing chakra died down as I finished up.

"He's dealing with the larger force." I was breathing heavily too. My hot breath visible in the cold air. I slipped a kunai from my long sleeve and blocked a ninja's sword to my right. Plunging another knife into his stomach with my other hand, the man crumpled over, dead, a ruptured liver. All of this without leaving Sasuke's touch.

The next minutes that would follow would be all a blur to me. The rush of adrenaline coursing through my body, the mind pounding battle, everything would fall into place.

At least…I severely wish it would.

A strangled cry pierces through the air.

No…oh no…

My head spins around, my hair lashes against my face painfully. My eyes scan the battleground frantically. We should have never separated, the odds where clearly against us. But we were still naïve. Still young.

There. Surrounded…so bloody.

So very bloody…

Right then and there…everything froze. The ninjas around me stopped moving…even in mid-leap. The world suddenly became silent. I thought I was screaming; yet no noise came out of my mouth. The overwhelming pounding of my heart crushes my ears.

I run towards him, but I feet if I'm not moving fast enough. I am too slow…and he would suffer for it.

He starts to wobble. Then sink to the ground.

No…this couldn't be happening.

No…no…oh Kami please no!!

It was a miracle I caught him before he fell. I can barely stop myself from crying at the sight of him.

It's bad. Real bad. If I didn't do something in the next minute, he would die of blood loss. As I struggle to heal his horrid state, only one thought courses through my mind.

_Who would be able to do such damage to him in such a short time? _

I only turned my attention away from him for a few seconds…I was sure of it!

My trademark tears roll their way down my face; falling into the deep gash. I have to stop this. Tears were too salty for wounds.

When I feel his heartbeat return to a normal beat, I relax and let a happy chuckle out. He would live.

Or not…A torrent of red blood erupts out of his mouth. It splashes all over my face and trickles down my neck. My eyes couldn't move, only waver.

_NO…_

His heartbeat is dying.

_NO…_

I push every last drop of chakra I have left in a last ditch effort to save him…

_NO!!…_

I hear a girl's voice frantically screaming…

I'm trying so desperately to save his life, putting my life on the line for his, because…because…dangit Ino!! _I still love him!_

My chakra flares as new found power gushes through me…and…

No response.

_This couldn't be happening. Not now…not…_

_EVER!_

I can't remember exactly what happened after that. There was a deep feeling in the pit of my stomach, and then everything was red. I remember twirling around and facing this huge man, a bloody sword in his hand. I could remember me thinking that it was _him_. _Him _who killed Sasuke. That it was _him _who could so cruelly take everything from me.

And I remember ripping flesh, whether it was mine of his…I can't remember…

But…I remember one moment…one moment that is so clearer than everything else.

I remember being surrounded. I remember not being able to feel anything. And then, I remember looking back, at Sasuke's body. He was so regal, lying there. Hair splashed out on the ground, and bloody tear rolling down his face…At that moment…

I remember thinking how pretty death was.

I remember smiling. I remember slowly turning my head back to look at all the ninjas advancing on me. I remember calmly taking a glove and placing on my hand. And I remember one thought so clearly.

I remember thinking…

_I'd rather die than live the rest of my life knowing that every moment I live is without him._

I remember closing my eyes, and having an eerie calmness wash over me. I remember smiling up at the heavens one last time…before everything was plunged in darkness.

. : - - - : .

I can never fully remember what happened that day. No matter how hard I try, the memories always elude me. For endless nights, I would sit and stare at my ceiling, desperately trying to remember the final moments of that battle, but I could never.

As I sat now looking into the mirror, I once again tried to remember. I fiddled with my dress a little, trying to put the tiny bits of the puzzle together, when a slight knock on the door announced someone's presence.

"Come in," I said, my gaze never leaving the mirror, but his reflection in it certainly caught my attention.

"You look beautiful." He said. My childish side couldn't help but blush at the words. He walked forward and placed his hands on my shoulders. We both peered at my reflection.

"Thanks, Naruto." I smiled and he mimicked.

"…But I can tell you're troubled." I sighed. Was I _that_ easy to read?

"Yeah…I'm just trying to remember…" My voice trailed off as his face became confused.

"What could be bothering you on such an important day?" He pondered out loud and began to slowly massage my shoulders.

"The past…" Life was so repetitive. But Naruto wasn't. Just when you think you've figured him out, he throws you a curve ball.

"You shouldn't be wondering about that…you should be worrying about the present…and more specifically," He paused and bent down to my ear, his words tickling them in an inexpressible sensation. "…your wedding day."

----------------

I don't know if it was the moment our eyes met, or the moment itself, but something happened. My heart skips a beat, as I will my unsteady feet to walk towards him. Kakashi notices my unsteadiness and holds on a little tighter. I would have loved for my father to walk me down the isle; but unfortunately, both my parents are no longer among the living, but Kakashi is doing a wonderful job none-the-less. I send a little smile his way and turn to look at the person waiting for me at the end. His eyes capture mine and a spark ignites in my brain. Naruto sends me a cheeky grin and the flame continues to grow. I can feel it. I'm so close. As I'm walking down the isle to get married, of all the moments in the world…an epiphany…

…I suddenly remember what happened. Memories flood out of the gate, and I'm quickly swallowed. I try so hard to regain my composure, but I wobble at bit on my high-heeled shoes.

A beautiful feeling of warmth and happiness blossoms in my chest. My cheeks blush as we near. He extends a hand and I offer mine. My sudden realization just makes me even more determined to stay with him forever. There's no going back…and I wouldn't want it any other way. Electricity sparks when we touch, and even though it been nearly a year since we were together…I can't but help for feel the same love I felt for him years ago.

Tsunade begins to say the vows, and my heart wants to burst right out of my chest. This what I've been waiting for…for so long…

"…take Haruno Sakura as your lawfully wedded wife?"

I can't stop a single tear from escaping from my eye. This has to be the happiest moment of my life. Surrounded by friends, the gentle sun shines on the sea of flowers around us, his beautiful face and eyes as he stares at me; I'm glad there's a veil in front of my face 'cause I'm sure my make-up going to smear soon. But…nothing can ruin this moment.

"No."

Except for that. My heart stops. I search his eyes frantically, but all I see is love. Why?

"I take her for much more than that."

Oh.

"I take her for a friend, a love, a soul mate. A person I can count on and spend the rest my days with."

He really did it this time. Tears are pouring from my eyes and I hear Shizune stifle a cry. I can only stare at him with watery eyes. I can hear Tsunade start to speak again, but before she can finish, I rip off my veil and slam my lips against his.

Tsunade stops abruptly, and I hear her mutter, "Stupid Uchiha."

And we both smile.

_** . : OWARII : . **_

* * *

Whew. Glad that's done. 

Reviews would be nice.

Oh and head over to my profile for something...interesting...


End file.
